Five Things
by looneytails
Summary: Five things in which Ron Weasley is better than Harry Potter. Cute.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Five**** things** by larissa.

Five things in which Ron Weasley is better than Harry Potter.

**1. He's a better friend.**

Harry might be loyal and brave, but Ron is also. So, when Hermione saw her husband doing a life-threatening enchantment just to make sure Harry would be able to walk again, it was the first time she truely appreciated how selfless Ron really was.

**2. He's better at conforting people.**

Hermione was lying at her bed after a day of despair. Her eyes were closed but her mind was in overdrive. She had just discovered she was pregnant. How could she have a baby? Ron was always away because of the missions and they'd never even discussed if they wanted a child. It had just happened.

Then, she felt two strong arms wrapping themselves around her middle and a head resting at the crook of her neck. Hermione was so distracted she didn't even flinch.

"Hey, Mione. I'm sorry this mission took so long." His breath tickled her skin. "I missed you so much. I love you so much." He sighed. "I know you're sleeping but I just needed to say this. You probably won't be here when I wake up tomorrow." He kissed her skin, gently. "You're my everything." He smiled, she could feel against her neck. "And, maybe, someday, you'll give me more little things to be part of that everything." As he said that, his hand slid to her belly.

Hermione tried to conceal a smile as she fell asleep in the warm arms of the one she loved. When she woke up the next morning, she didn't get up, making sure she was there when his eyes opened.

**2. He's better at chess.**

No one can beat Ronald Weasley at chess. It's like a gift. He can study the game and make up strategies, not even having to struggle to win a game. After auror training, he discovered chess wasn't just a game. So no one was really that surprised when he, not Harry, became the newest chief of the department. He was, after all, the strategie mester.

**4. He's better at empathizing.**

Harry stood there, looking extremely unconfortable. Neville sat in front of him, his head on his hands. Hannah was at surgery, aparently the birth had had complications and they had to lead her to the operation room with urgency.

Ron murmured something to his best friend about getting them some coffee. Harry nodded, a bit relieved. The redhead, then, sat next to his friend.

"I don't know what to do." Neville said, his voice muffled and shaken. Ron sighed.

"You're gonna wait and you're gonna hang on there. It hurts, I know. And there's nothing that's gonna make you feel better. But everything will be ok and, then, you'll have Hannah and that beautiful baby girl with you."

"Alice." Neville said. Ron frowned and looked at him, as if questioning his behaviour. A small smile crept into Neville's round face. "Her name is gonna be Alice." The two friends smiled to each other and, when Harry finally came back with the coffee, the Longbottom was leaning against the wall, still looking worried but not so despaired.

**5. He's better at cheering people up.**

Insensible as he may be, Ron always knows exactly what to say. He knew that Harry would always feel better if he made a joke about Ginny's raging hormones instead of lecturing him on how sensible woman can get when they're pregnant as a very pregnant Hermione had done. He knew when George needed someone to talk to and say things were gonna be ok, because he knew the only one that could ever tease the twin was the other twin. He knew that when Ginny cried, she just needed to cry; talking would just make things worse, but saying something funny would make her smile and hit him and she would bright up a little. He knew that Hermione liked to fight when she was stressed but he knew when to just kiss her, listen to her problems and make some remark about how much of an ass that guy really was.

So, really, in the end of the day, everyone would want him around to make sure they were happy. Because, sometimes, just the fact that he was there made them happy.

"You know Ron always underestimates himself." Hermione said, her eyes never leaving Rosie as the baby girl ran around the backyard, making the leaves twirl in the air with her. Ginny yawned, nodding.

"I know. How surprised do you think he is gonna be with this award?" The redhead smirked, her eyes flicking to where her son stood, trying to catch an apple out off the tree. It magically floated to him seconds later.

"He'll probably faint of shock." The brunette laughed, finally getting up and catching her daughter, who seemed to be heading to the lake with some kind of innocent joy. Hermione stared at her. "You're getting too much like uncle George. Or maybe you got that from your father and uncle Harry." The girl beamed.

"You're just making it worse, Mione. She is proud of being like them." Ginny laughed, walking to her own son and forcing him to give her wand back. The two year old smiled heartedly and dropped it. "This one is also." This time, she rolled her eyes.

"Well, Wizard of the year isn't for anyone. Maybe this will help with Ron's self-esteem." Hermione said, thoughtfully. Ginny shrugged. "He really was the one that discovered the new refuge of the old death eathers and he also passed that law prohibiting half-blood hunts and other kinds of prejudice."

"Don't forget the discover of the papers about that new dark force, the new organization of the aurors and the aliance with the french, the italian, the russian, the brazilian, the american and the mexican ministries." The redhead completed.

"Now that I think about it, this prize couldn't go to anyone else, really." They laughed. Hermione turned to her daughter, smiling. "You're father is a hero, you know?" The little girl nodded excitedly.

"Hey, don't forget about my husband." Ginny joked.

"Aah. He can get the next one. I heard he has some pretty good ideas about that Cambridge case." The women smiled at eachother. "We did choose well, right?"

"Are you kidding? They chose well. That award was almost yours, my dear. And I'm getting one for Biggest scientific discover of the decade." The redhead smirked, crossing her arms. "You three with your Orders of Merlin won't know what hit you."

They kept on talking and joking until they heard a cry coming from the house. Hugo and Lily had woken up.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this. I just felt like proving that Ron is just as good as Harry is, just in different areas. Thank you for reading.<p> 


End file.
